Deva (aasimar)
}} Aasimar are human-based planetouched, native outsiders that have in their blood some good, otherworldly characteristics. They are often, but not always, descended from angels and other creatures of pure good alignment and while predisposed to good alignments, aasamar are by no means always good. Although their celestial ancestors may be many generations removed, their presence still lingers. Tieflings were once the considered the evil-aligned counterparts to the aasmar, although as the years passed, tieflings of all alignments emerged. Unlike tieflings and mortal aasimar who come from a variety of origins, devas are, in fact all angelic souls contained within mortal bodies. These souls are reborn again and again, meaning that devas have access to the experiences of several lifetimes in their subconscious and, sometimes, waking mind as well. These souls are obliged to fight in the cosmic war against evil, though some stray from this path and are reincarnated in their next life as rakshasas. Since the physical forms taken by Devas are those of Aasimar, Devas and Aasimar can be considered the same race, although their origins are different and Devas are affected by their past lives in ways that mortal aasimar, the result of unions between celestials and humans are not. Mortal Aasimar also must deal with their childhoods as strange hybrids while Devas often do not. Ecology Physical characteristics Aasimar bear the mark of their celestial touch through many different physical features that, like aasimar, often vary from individual to individual. Most commonly, aasimar are very similar to humans, like tieflings and other planetouched. Nearly all aasimar are uncommonly beautiful and still, and they are often significantly taller than humans as well. When a aasimar’s features are unshapely it is often the result of extreme circumstances, such as grave injury or severe illness. Even in these cases, a deva is more than likely to regain their comely appearance after a time, through their regenerative properties, though in some cases a deva deliberately chooses to enter the world in a less than beautiful body and even the most healthy aasimar cannot regenerate lost body parts. Although exact appearance varies widely, all aasimar are marked by patterns of light and dark on their skin. These patterns may vary from more mundane hues like chalk white or black to otherworldly shades like gray, blue, or purple. Either the light or the dark color may be dominant, meaning that a aasimar might appear as white on blue or blue on white, neither being particularly more common. Whatever the case, the dominant color makes up the regular color of skin, while the lesser shade appears in patterns across the face, chest, and shoulders. The hair of a aasimar is often the same color as either of the two. While several aasimar are immediately identifiable as such, others are even less distinguishable than tieflings from their human ancestors, standing out with only one unusual feature commonly. Most aasimar have pupil-less pale white, gray, or golden eyes or silver hair but those descended from planetars might also have emerald skin, while those descended from avoral celestials might have feathers mixed in with their hair. Those descended from ghaeles often have pearly opalescent eyes. Solar-descended devas often have brilliant topaz eyes instead or silvery or golden skin and devas with couatl or lillend lineage most commonly have small, iridescent scales. Many aasimar also have a light covering of feathers on their shoulders, where an angel’s wings might sprout. As in tieflings, aasimar bloodlines can sometimes run dormant for generations, reemerging after being hidden for some time. Devas, like godly avatars, cannot be permanently killed. Just as an avatar will return to the home plane of the god it is a manifestation of to be reabsorbed and perhaps sent to the Prime again so do devas’ souls inevitably return to the mortal world in new bodies as reincarnations of their old selves. However, devas do not typically remember their past lives and are born as new individuals, therefore being subject to the same dangers of mortality as other races, while being prevented from passing on into the afterlife permanently. Some devas are born as infants, while others are born into fully formed adult bodies. Each deva has, in fact, been reincarnated countless times over the period of four millennia in which devas have been known to exist. Abilities Aasimar are mentally very capable individuals, with both unusually high perceptive ability and an impressive intellect compared with other humanoids. Aasimar are also, in part due to their immortal nature, difficult to attack, particularly for weakened creatures and they have an innate resistance to both intense positive and necrotic energies. Devas also have the ability to call on hidden memories of their past lives with the memory of a thousand lifetimes ability, in order to increase their competence. Some aasimar have a number of other abilities as well. For instance, some aasimar have a special resistance to the effects of cold or fire or have an enhanced resistance of positive energy. Others regain the use of their wings for flight or relearn innately the Supernal language. Some also gain the ability to call forth their past selves as incorporeal servants or advisors, informing and aiding the aasimar. Life cycle Devas are eternal creatures, never truly dying except in very rare circumstances and never truly being born. Although some devas are born from the unions of celestials and mortals, this most likely commonly refers to the aasimar descendants of devas, who are sometimes mistaken for the immortals. Devas themselves are often spring into the world fully formed as adults, with no memory of from where they came. Likewise, devas do not age although occasionally devas will actually “drop” their body after reaching a considerable age, drifting out of their current body and into a new one. The bodies devas leave behind are often the same as any other mortal’s, though some have been said to dissolve into light upon the soul’s departure. Unlike most races, however, when a deva dies it does not go to the Fugue Plane to be judged and sentenced. Instead, a deva’s soul simply finds its way to another body, although it may drift for as long as a lifetime in of itself through the Prime Material Plane while finding its way to its new resting place. Such occurrences rarely last longer than seven years, however, and can sometimes last less than a year. Occasionally, devas do not reincarnate for over a century, often the result of an unusually horrid death. During this time, devas are thought to experience an esoteric state known as “bodiless dreaming” in which they regain all the memories of all their past lives and act as spiritual guardians and guides for mortals. These disembodied souls can be resurrected, if they are willing, just like any mortal humanoid. Although there is no direct evidence for this state as devas are unable to actually recall it, druids and shamans are a reliable source of many of the stories surrounding it. Furthermore, a handful of living devas experience a similar state known as “bodiless walking,” “waking dreaming,” or “disincarnate,” wherein devas experience an out-of-body experience that allows them to interact with the spirits of the dead and other incorporeal beings. Devas who return from this experience often recall memories of past lives more clearly, a gift which some use in order to serve a greater purpose while other, more malign devas hope to use the knowledge gained to evade reincarnation as a rakshasa. When a deva is born again it reappears suddenly in a blast of light in a place sacred to the gods or primal spirits, forming a body from the local elements surrounding them. This new body is not guaranteed to resemble the one a deva had in a previous life and may even be of a different sex. Invariably, however, devas are unable to contain the memories of their past lives within their new bodies, memories that slip away, leaving only partial remnants in the form of subconscious insights or dreams. While aasimar can have children with other humanoids and are occasionally born of a union between celestials and humans, devas cannot reproduce with one another. This quality differs notably from genasi, who can and do reproduce with one another. Psychology Aasimar are naturally refined and are drawn towards virtue, rather than sin or neutrality. The typical aasimar is good, though few could be called meek. However, this is not something that can be taken for granted and the danger of a aasimar falling to evil is far greater than that of most races. If a deva falls, they risk becoming a rakshasa and find it uncommonly hard to find their way back to the path of good. As such, most aasimar, in spite of finding it easier to be virtuous than most races, are taught to fight against the temptation of evil within their own souls constantly. Most aasimar grow up cautious around others and, like tieflings, are sometimes misunderstood, though never to the hateful extent many of the fiendish bloodlines are. Even those raised by understanding parents cannot escape their strangeness, or the curiosity even fear) that their unique nature sometimes results in. Many aasimar are even prejudiced against, something that deeply hurts the soul of the aasimar in question since most have an inherent bend towards empathy for others. Devas who are born outside of the normal cycle of life and death, as a full-grown adults, alternatively are born fully mature and experience none of these troubles. These devas are, in essentially all ways, amnesiac adults, with no memories of their origins or past lives but with all the basic skills they need to survive, although with a personality informed by past lives, particularly the most recent one. Typically, most devas are born with an inclination towards good. Because of their past, if subconscious, lives devas are driven to find new experiences and new lands. Devas, as a result, have visited all corners of Toril. But in spite of this strong drive for fresh experiences most devas have few ambitions beyond living, loving, and striving in whatever life they are born to. Similarly, since devas once served the gods as immortal warriors, most devas find a subconscious urging towards a religious life and are typical devout worshipers of the gods. However, for this very same reason few devas feel the draw towards organized religion and mighty temples, rather seeking a connection to the divine through private worship. In fact, nearly all are driven by a purpose, either conscious or subconscious, of some sort, be it personal, external, or moral, and though they may stray from this purpose, few devas divert from it permanently. This singular drive, perhaps fueled by a deva’s immortality as well as the memories of goals left unfinished from previous lives, gives deva a sense of purpose and dedication unique to them. More than other races, devas stick to the goals they set and are direct and to the point, rarely waiting long before taking direct action. This drive becomes even more zealous for those who are aware that even death cannot ultimately stop them, driving devas in such a manner that can be both useful as well as dangerously obsessive. Fortunately, this zeal is often tempered by a deva’s moral compass. Aasimar emotions are invariably very intense, a fact which aasimar are generally open about as they generally feel that any deception is more often harmful than beneficial. However, in general, if they so wish, aasimar are fairly good at hiding their emotions, not so much because they are intentionally deceptive but because they view their own thoughts and feelings rather nonchalantly, intuitively if not consciously aware that all of this has happened before and all of it will happen again. A aasimar’s mental serenity is also in part the result of their true and fervent belief that even the worst of people are not irredeemable. In addition to their general striving towards a goal, aasimar all have an innate yearning for perfection, which they seek to work both in themselves and others. Aasimar who are aware of their reincarnations believe that, in fact, this is one of the purposes of the process, for each life to bring them closer. All aasimars, regardless of possessing this knowledge or not, believe that it is unwise to shy away from suffering or unpleasant experiences and that such ill helps them to smooth out their imperfections and send them along the proper path, while enhancing their compassion for others who similarly suffer. However, this is something aasimars advise for themselves and few have the heart to watch detachedly while others suffer. To a aasimar, this leads only to more strife, rather than harmony. Aasimar who learn of their reincarnations know all too well that they will lose any clear memories of the life they currently lead when they are reborn. This fact is one of the few things that devas truly dread, along with the possibility of becoming a rakshasa. However, few aasimars lack the courage to face death for the sake of others even with the possibility of this occurrence, feeling that the temporary loss of their self is a price worth paying to render good. Morality Though many aasimar are good in nature, thanks in a large part due to their celestial ancestors, not all are, just like not all tieflings or fey'ri are evil. Some aasimar fall into the trap of evil, corrupted perhaps by experience or the counsel and aid of an evil god. Shar and Sseth in particular take pleasure in corrupting aasimar and turning them from the ways of their celestial forbearers, nursing grudges fueled by the prejudice of others. Most aasimar avoid this path, however, and even a few receive direct counsel from their celestial ancestor or a creature in its service. These individuals are the aasimar most likely to manifest the stereotypical virtues of a celestial. Aasimar are, ultimately, servants of good more than any other force, though many feel an attraction to law as well, given their immortal heritage. This gives them a sense of tolerance and open-mindedness that others lack, even in the face of evil. Generally speaking, aasimar are less inclined towards anger than they are shock or dismay. When confronted with obeying the law or obeying good, most aasimar choose the latter and even the most zealous aasimar tend to look for the best possible outcome in any situation, rather than the most convenient one. Culture Aasimar are exceptionally rare throughout the Toril and, as such, have no true cities or societies of their own, much like other planetouched. Aasimar can live for the whole of one of their lives without ever meeting another of their kind and, as such, are resigned to living amongst other races. However, in spite of this, there is a strange sense of cultural affinity amongst devas, a result of the fact that, beneath their subconscious, they all share memories of a time when they were a united people. As such, dress habits, fashions, and cultural attitudes prevail to some small extent amongst all devas, despite the vast distances usually between one member of the race and another. Very few aasimar have siblings who are also aasimar, in large part due to the rarity of a celestial or god mating with a human but also due to the fact that aasimar who spring from ancient bloodlines long left dormant are even rarer. As a result, not many aasimar meet others of their kind, though of course these meetings were more common in Mulhorand due to the large number of devas located there. On the rare occasions where two aasimar did meet, they often felt a kind of kinship and unspoken understanding with one another. Most aasimar are likely to take the side of another instinctively, regardless of personal feeling and there is a strong bond between aasimar of all stripes. Generally, in spite of their unusual qualities, most non-evil cultures welcome adult devas into their fold, in no small part due to their beauty and trustworthiness. Aasimar who settle in one place tend to favor larger communities, where they can mix readily with others, although they never become just another in the crowd, their heritage always giving itself away. Few aasimar would want to hide in any case, since their natural talent for leadership and drive to do good often transforms them into exemplary figures wherever they come to live. Some devas become forces for civil justice while others become adventuring heroes. More than a few become both. Because of their generosity and kindness, aasimar typically become well-loved wherever they go, gathering a wide circle of friends though, unavoidably, they also make enemies. To a deva these friends become more than friends – they become the only family they know although, in some cases, devas start actual families, sometimes with other devas, but more often with mortals. In the latter case, devas may even have children, who inherit some of their qualities while losing others. Deva often make loving parents, but unfortunately they are all too often forced to watch their mortal family grow old and die before they themselves move on. This inevitable gap between devas and mortals can sometimes put a strain on relationships, one of the few factors that can lead to a deva’s fall from virtue to evil. Art and leisure Aasimar do not typically focus themselves on art but nearly all partake in it as a hobby. Although devas rarely meet one another their art is often marked by similarities across the world, such as angelic motifs. Most aasimar is simple but elegant and cerebral, which reflects a aasimar’s motivation for making art – as a further act of refinement that brings them closer to perfection. Artisans in particular tend to view their work as a form of creation and meditation on their unusual life cycle. As a result, aasimar rarely make art for profit and giving away their art is a very personal thing, often a gift meant specifically for the receiver’s possession. Similarly, aasimar take great care of themselves aesthetically, making sure to be at all times presentable. Although aasimar are rarely given to the wearing of flashy jewelry they enjoy the use of fine clothes and make sure their equipment is in prime condition. Deva homes are always tidy and clean, although in such way that seems aesthetically invocative of the Astral Sea. Because each life of a aasimar is meant expressly to give them a new experience, each deva’s leisure time is important to them and aasimar value the time in of itself, rather than what they accomplish during the time. In general, aasimar are a relaxed lot who feel they have all the time they desire to engage in any activity to its fullest. Fun-loving, aasimar are fond of art, celebrations, games, and any event which challenges them intellectually. They also might enjoy simply laying back and engaging in conversation with a friend, though the more philosophical the exchange the better. Aasimar do not, on the other hand, enjoy many activities other races might find enjoyable. For instance, few aasimar feel fondly about gladiatorial matches or other activities that might result in the intentional injury of another. Although aasimar might sit quietly about this publicly, most work within society to remove such activities, of which they have a strong disapproval. This in itself, ironically, might provide some of the ease of mind that the matches themselves provide for other, more martial races. Life cycle Devas who are incarnated wholly in adult form are not reborn in any location at random. Most often, devas are drawn to specific locations, often those with a particular connection to the gods or primal spirits, particularly the latter. Some of these locations have become known to various factions, such as the primal spirits themselves or their servants. In such cases mortal guardians might exist to ward off danger from the newborn devas and locals might even expect deva incarnations as an omen of sorts. When one appears, these individuals may well take it upon themselves to care for the newly born. However, in spite of this knowledge, no one can truly predict when or where a deva will be reborn. As a result, it is not entirely unheard of for evil creatures to come upon a deva’s place of rebirth and claim it for themselves. In such cases, the taint prevents further devas from reincarnating until the location has been purified. There are a few oddities that occasionally occur in reincarnation that have become a part of the deva mindset, though they are not an innate part of their nature but rather idiosyncratic developments. For instance, from time to time devas who were close in life might find themselves reincarnated in the same spot at the same time. Most often the number of these devas is two, leading to the phrase “twinning.” Another example is that, in spite of devas losing all clarity of memory upon reincarnation devas will sometimes reflexively remember people, places, or things that they were familiar with in their past lives, particularly their most recent one, a phenomenon devas call “soul recognition,” and which often proves useful for setting devas back on the path set by them in their past life. Other devas and animals are among the most likely subjects of this soul recognition. Because of their life cycle devas have an odd relationship with death. While the thought of losing their memories frightens them, devas have no such fear of death itself, which is, after all, something beyond their experience, though devas in general are respectful of the fact that other beings have to contend with it. So odd is this relationship that, when a deva has tired of their current life and decides to drop their body, they might even call together a celebration for the purpose. Devas are almost entirely united in the belief that their death should not be mourned since it is, after all, only the beginning of a new life, though this is often left on a deva’s loved ones. Religion and magic Something obvious to any outside observer is the innately magical nature of aasimar and this, along with their powerful minds, makes aasimar well suited to a life of magic, be it divine or arcane. For many aasimar, the pursuit of magic is a very personal thing, with more than a hint of spirituality. For those aasimar who become arcanists the path of a wizard is ultimately the most satisfying and well-aligned with both a aasimar’s natural talents and philosophy, avoiding the troublesome intermediaries warlocks work through. Additionally, aasimar tend to have a dismissive attitude towards sorcerers, who they feel take the power of the arcane for granted rather than as a gift. Devas tend to favor specific types of magic in their casting, such as cold, electrical, psychic, radiant, or sonic power, which resonates well with the power of the Astral Sea and of angels. Deva magicians are deadly battle mages, composing their spells with studied precision, dealing the minimum amount of collateral damage. This control comes naturally to aasimar, as does the inclination to hone it. Because of their ties to the goodly gods and celestial beings, many aasimar are drawn to a religious path and most aasimar spellcasters call on divine magic as opposed to arcane magic. A great many become paladins, most in the service of good, and the philosophy of lawful good paladins often resonates strongly with aasimar. Those descended from non-lawful outsiders, on the other hand, most often become clerics, though a few also become paladins and some evil paladins even become blackguards. However, while many are religious, relatively few aasimar feel drawn to the temples in which gods are most commonly worshiped. Instead, many aasimar reject organized religion and instead practice privately in a series of rituals common to most aasimar, such as meditation or leaving an empty seat for the gods when eating a meal. Aasimar feel that, in fact, their entire life is more or less a personal spiritual journey and it is for this reason that most aasimar view religion as a private matter rather than a public one, a courtesy they return to others. Aasimar rarely make good proselytizers, instead converting others to their faith through example and inspiration. Deva clerics who successfully convert another likewise encourage them to seek out the answers they seek through private discovery rather than the teachings of an institution. In spite of this seemingly hostile attitude towards organized religion, aasimar exhibit no such feeling and many pray respectfully within temples and shrines. However, they feel that while such sacred places have meaning faith has none if it is not backed by constant piety and action and many carry out consistent rituals throughout their daily life, such as ritual offerings or meditating. Overall, aasimar seek personal revelation rather than an indirect connection through a priest or other minister. As a result, aasimar are most attracted to the path of an invoker out of the divine spellcasters, as well as shamans if their religious path ultimately leads them to the primal rather than the divine. Like other half-breeds aasimar do not feel, as a whole, beholden to any one god or pantheon but prior to the Spellplague many aasimar worshiped the Mulhorandi pantheon and a large proportion of the race was descended from the goodly gods of Mulhorand. Many of these aasimar in particular often felt a strange bond to the animals whom their divine ancestor was a patron of. Others, particularly those born outside of Mulhorand or its neighbors, often took on gods appropriate for the nation in which they lived. To religious deva, there is a special revelation that is unique to them alone that they may acquire through effort or intuition. Although devas, as a whole, are bound to the Prime to be reincarnated again and again it isn't completely impossible for a deva to escape this cycle of rebirth. Over many reincarnations, the deva's drive for perfection is fulfilled, the deva reaching a state of transcendence in which they are removed from the mortal world and freed to take on another path. Precisely what this path entails differs from deva to deva. Some become exarchs. Some simply rise to become angels. Others embrace the fate of any mortal being, whatever that might be while yet others remain behind on the Prime to become spiritual guides for future generations. Relations with other races Aasimar, in spite of their human ancestry, do not typically feel a strong draw to their kin but instead feel a stronger bond with other half-breeds. Many aasimar enjoy the company of races as varied as half-elves or half-orcs, though very few aasimar get along well with tieflings, whom the celestial-descended race is instinctively wary of. Genasi are likewise alien to aasimar, who find the elemental race strange even by their own standards. Of the other common races, aasimar have little overall opinion, since dwarves, elves, and the like have little history of persecuting aasimar but neither do they have a history of befriending them. History Though mortal aasimar are the result of breeding between humans and celestials devas were unheard of in the local multiverse prior to the arrival of the Mulani from a forgotten plane. Drawn to Imaskar by powerful wizards the Mulani slaves called upon their gods for aid. Just as the gods could initially appear only as avatars so did their celestial servitors initially require mortal bodies, resulting in the first devas. Since then, devas, also commonly called aasimar in Mulhorand, (a term then adopted for the mortal progeny of celestials and mortals by others), have been created through other means but all of the race share certain qualities with these first individuals. Homelands Aasimar were most commonly found in the eastern lands of Unther and Mulhorand, where they were the descendants of the good deities who once walked among the mortals. Since the Spellplague however and the devastation of both lands Aasimar have become wandering nomads bound to no land or god and spread widely over the face of Faerûn, as well as other parts of Toril. Those from outside of Faerûn are often drawn to it, perhaps by the ancestral lure of Unther and Mulhorand, and so many devas can be found in borderlands such as Durpar, Murghôm, Thesk, or Waterdeep, though none of these places are considered traditional homelands. References Category:Devas Category:Celestials Category:Humanoids Category:Immortals Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Durpar Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Unapproachable East Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Planetouched Category:Aasimar